


Бабочка

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: Время — это сложно





	Бабочка

Все начинается с того, что Хибари находит в кабинете дисциплинарного комитета рассыпанные конфеты.

Хотя нет, все начинается немного раньше — когда Хибари замечает, что с Гокудерой Хаято что-то определенно не так. У него расширенные зрачки, потрескавшиеся губы, синяки от недосыпа под глазами и еще более безумный, чем обычно, вид, и на что бы он ни подсел, этой дряни в средней Намимори не место. Он жив до сих пор только потому, что Хибари нужен его дилер.

Проблема в том, что никого подозрительного возле Гокудеры не появляется. А выглядит он между тем хуже с каждым днем, окружению его это тоже становится заметно: его то и дело спрашивают, в порядке ли он. Гокудера в ответ или фальшиво улыбается: «Все хорошо, Десятый», — или орет: «Отъебись, бейсбольный придурок!» — а после подолгу подпирает стены в коридоре, бормочет себе под нос и с отсутствующим видом таращится в потолок. 

Хибари следит за ним сам и скоро знает, что на столе в комнате Гокудеры портрет матери, на который он часто смотрит вечерами, что он выкуривает больше двух пачек сигарет в день, питается какой-то ерундой из супермаркета, если вспоминает, что ее вообще надо купить, зато кофе у него дома три сорта, и ни одной упаковки чая.

Наблюдение не приносит никаких результатов, и Хибари иногда забывает, зачем сидит вечерами на дереве напротив окон Гокудеры. Смотрит на куски чужой жизни, хотя, казалось бы, зачем ему.

Когда Хибари входит в кабинет дисциплинарного комитета, он как раз думает, а есть ли вообще дилер, может, вместо слежки стоило обыскать квартиру Гокудеры. 

И видит рассыпанные по полу фиолетовые круглые леденцы, а на своем столе — пакет из-под них. Хибари сжимает его в кулаке; он даже не сомневается, кто проник в кабинет в его отсутствие, да еще и раскидал здесь конфеты. Тупое создание получит свое, как только он его найдет. Гокудера будет следующим, и не забыть послать Кусакабе, пусть перетряхнет его квартиру, а пока Хибари быстро поднимает леденцы с пола и закидывает их в смятый шуршащий пакет. Порядок прежде всего.

В коридоре еще несколько конфет на полу, в стороне, противоположной той, откуда он пришел. И еще одна, чуть дальше. Он идет по конфетному следу, пока не слышит из класса злобный окрик Гокудеры:

— Отдай!

И рев мелкой коровы.

Впрочем, он бы зашел туда, даже если бы рева не слышал.

Гокудера отвлекается на мгновение от Ламбо, повернувшись на звук открывшейся двери, и тот успевает вырваться, воспользовавшись моментом. Ламбо бежит на выход, Гокудера — за ним. Хибари вскидывает руку с тонфой и останавливает — Гокудеру, не Ламбо. Гокудера пытается обогнуть его, даже, о Будда, подвинуть. И только когда рев Ламбо окончательно стихает вдалеке, он соображает, кто перед ним, но все равно не успокаивается:

— Ты нахера влез? Защитничек маленьких обездоленных животинок, блядь.

Он запускает пятерню в волосы, взлохмачивая их окончательно. 

Мысли мечутся у Хибари в голове: может, он искал не там? Кто-то еще в окружении Савады в это втянут? Теленок, что-то же Гокудера у него требовал?

Он поднимает руку с тонфой выше в знак серьезности намерений:

— Рассказывай.

Гокудера достает из кармана пачку сигарет, вытряхивает одну, мнет фильтр пальцами. 

— Что?

— Подробности.

Убить Хибари его всегда успеет. 

Видимо, Гокудеру убеждает слово «подробности», даже больше, чем весь вид Хибари, говорящий о его боевом настрое. 

— Подробности, — он засовывает сигарету в рот, но, покосившись, вытаскивает и пихает за ухо. — Откуда ты вообще знаешь... Ну да ладно... Я просто хотел проверить. Помнишь, Шоичи рассказывал, как он мотался в будущее, посмотреть, как жизнь сложилась.

Хибари понимает, что он ничего не понимает, он что, в будущем закладку брал?

— Я решил тоже проверить. Разок. Ну ничего же страшного, если я один раз гляну, как оно там. Мы вообще несколько месяцев в будущем проторчали, и ничего, — запальчиво восклицает он, по-своему трактуя молчание Хибари. — Ну я сходил туда. Вроде все нормально... Потом... Неважно, короче, мелочь одна произошла... И я решил еще раз сходить... И еще. 

От растерянности Хибари опускает руку:

— Проверить, как там?

— Ну да. Как я там, — уточняет Гокудера, вытаскивает сигарету из-за уха и снова засовывает в рот. — Все под контролем, я серьезно. Ну подумаешь, пару раз в день мотнуться, никто и не замечал ничего. Просто один раз...

Он выдергивает сигарету изо рта и сминает ее. 

— Блядь, что-то пошло не так. Я перенесся на улицу... Темно уже было... Передо мной баллончики с краской, картины... Никого рядом... Стена обшарпанная, в старых граффити, поверх — бабочка. Белая. Свежее остального, почему-то точно это помню... Сейчас последнюю гранату потратил — а там опять оно. Мне надо еще раз проверить, это ведь наверняка случайность... Я не мог нигде так налажать за последние дни, чтобы оказаться уличным, сука, художником! А этот дебил не дает мне гранаты, говорит, закончились!

Ничего запретного в Намимори нет. И больше не надо ни за кем следить.

Хибари почему-то этому не рад.

— Слабак, — резюмирует он, направляясь к двери; пакет с конфетами отправляется в мусорку у входа. 

Нет никакой необходимости проверять, что там, в будущем; если ты все делаешь правильно, то все будет как надо.

***

Вроде бы можно успокоиться, проблемы Гокудеры — это его проблемы, но Хибари то и дело выискивает его взглядом в школьных коридорах. Какие странные зависимости бывают у людей, думает он, глядя, как Гокудера, в очередной раз задумавшись, опирается о стену и пялится в потолок. Есть что-то в его слабости, что заставляет смотреть. Исподтишка, прячась, с каким-то постыдным желанием то ли наблюдать, как человек ломает свою жизнь, то ли вмешаться во что-то, не имеющее к Хибари никакого отношения.

Все же Гокудера нарушает заведенный порядок: он не должен быть таким слабым, не может, не имеет права. А значит, Хибари может вмешаться — чтобы восстановить равновесие. 

Про равновесие и прочее он, на самом деле, додумывает уже позже, задним числом, пытаясь понять, почему сделал то, что сделал. А в момент, когда теленок пробегает мимо него с посылкой в руках, Хибари просто тормозит несущегося следом Гокудеру. Прижимает спиной к себе, давит тонфой на горло, пытаясь удержать.

Куда там. Гокудера, псих, бьется, задыхаясь, но все равно норовит вырваться и побежать следом за теленком. 

— Пусти, — хрипит он, — ему гранаты прислали, пусти!

Кажется, я сейчас его точно убью, отстраненно думает Хибари, надавливая тонфой на горло сильнее — и без толку. Надавишь еще сильнее — получишь труп, этого определенно не хочется, а как его удержать, не убив?

И Хибари прижимается губами к шее Гокудеры, где-то между шнурков и цепочек, прямо к коже.

Ладно, он целует Гокудеру в шею.

Это срабатывает — Гокудера обмякает, перестает дергаться, и Хибари убирает тонфу от его горла.

Гокудера пятится, не отводя от него взгляда, не рискуя повернуться спиной, пока не отходит на приличное расстояние. И уже почти из конца коридора хрипит:

— Да ты ебанулся, — и убегает. Назад, откуда появился, а не за теленком. Это же и требовалось, да?

И вот тогда, глядя ему вслед, Хибари думает о восстановлении равновесия и чем-то таком. А еще о том, что от Гокудеры пахнет сигаретами и непривычной для обоняния терпкой, резкой туалетной водой. 

Ему подходит.

***

Гокудера появляется вечером. Коротко стукает в дверной косяк и стоит, ссутулившись, на пороге, пока Хибари на несколько мгновений задумывается, а стоит ли его впускать. Но все же открывает дверь.

Сигаретами от него несет еще больше обычного, наверняка он тоже думал — а стоит ли, и скурил полпачки, стоя где-то невдалеке. 

Гокудера пытается пройти в дом, но Хибари преграждает ему дорогу:

— Обувь.

— А? — Гокудера таращится на него непонимающе, потом наконец включается, стаскивает кроссовки, цепляя носком за задник.

Забавно, как в нервных ситуациях в Гокудере просыпается варвар-европеец. Должно бесить, но почему-то забавляет.

Хибари идет в дом, Гокудера идет следом. Присаживается на татами, утыкается лбом в колени и обхватывает ноги. Молчит. Хибари тоже, только смотрит, пытаясь прогнать непривычное смущение.

— Ты зачем это сделал, а? — Гокудера наконец поднимает голову, щеки у него полыхают. — Я весь день об этом думаю. Если ты... То я...

Хибари молчит. Он правда не знает, что ответить. Вот та стройная теория про порядок почему-то сейчас кажется такой ерундой.

Гокудера вздыхает.

— Зря я пришел.

Он начинает подниматься, но Хибари прерывает его резким:

— Сиди.

Ему неуютно от присутствия Гокудеры здесь, но, если Гокудера уйдет, станет еще хуже, он уверен.

Гокудера хмурит брови, прикусывает губу — столько эмоций на лице, так забавно. А потом подается вперед и касается его губ губами.

Ладно, целует его.

Мягко, легко. И снова садится. Хибари сжимает губы, ощущая непривычную табачную кислинку, и спрашивает, стараясь сдержать ехидство:

— Проверить не хочешь?

— Что? — вскидывается Гокудера.

— Как это отразилось на десятилетнем будущем.

— Да меня больше волновало ближайшее, знаешь, — Гокудера смеется с нескрываемым облегчением. — Но раз твои тонфы там, — он указывает подбородком Хибари за спину, — а ты все еще здесь, то в порядке все, да?

Вместо ответа Хибари подается вперед и целует его — полноценно, не оставляя места двусмысленным толкованиям.

***

_Спустя десять лет_

— Десятый, я сам с ним, — Гокудера выбивает из пачки сигарету, — разберусь.

Гокудера считается лучшим переговорщиком Вонголы. В том числе и потому, что никто не хочет, чтобы при плохом итоге переговоров он решил с ними «разбираться».

Хибари идет на выход: здесь точно справятся без него, и у него нет желания тратить свое время. 

Он прекрасно представляет ход мыслей Гокудеры. Несговорчивый Дон Виттарио любит ездить в сопровождении пары машин охраны. На узких улочках Палермо такой эшелон — самоубийство. Гокудере надо только подбить первую машину и последнюю, и все, Виттарио труп. То, что машина бронирована, его не спасет, никакая броня не выдержит ураган Гокудеры. Единственное, что Гокудере нужно для удачного исхода, — подобрать место, где охрана Виттарио его не заметит до нужного момента.

Хибари садится в машину и роняет сидящему за рулем Кусакабе:

— По маршруту, который я тебе скинул.

Он смотрит в окно, пока Кусакабе медленно едет до конечной точки и так же медленно — назад. Тормозит его на середине обратного пути и отпускает.

И долго смотрит на покрытую граффити стену.

На подготовку у Гокудеры уходит пара дней. Он мурлыкает себе под нос, набрасывает заметки джи-кодом в блокноте и выглядит чертовски довольным. Хибари не знает ни одного человека, который любил бы планировать так, как любит Гокудера, — кажется, даже больше, чем исполнять запланированное. Он рвется чем-то поделиться: пару раз начинает разговор и сам себя обрывает коротким «потом», посмеиваясь какой-то одному ему известной шутке. 

Хибари его не торопит.

На третий вечер Гокудера, вернувшись вечером домой, плюхается с ним рядом.

— Хочу рассказать кое-что. Когда подбирал место, с которого удобнее атаковать Витторио, знаешь, что нашел? Стену. Ту самую! Ну, с граффити. И белой бабочкой... Дальше уже само сложилось. Выкупил у одного уличного художника несколько картин. Купил баллончики с краской. Эти, которые баллончиками рисуют, они же морду кутают. Очки, платок на нос и рот, чтобы краска не летела, бандана, чтобы волосы не испачкать. Маскировка — лучше не придумаешь. 

Гокудера косится на него, выпускает Ури. Прикусывает губу, сдерживая довольную улыбку.

— Ты хоть бы вид сделал, что удивлен. Хотя ладно, я тоже знал, что увижу в нужном мне месте бабочку на стене. Скорее уж удивился бы, если б ее там не было. Но я еще кое-что сказать хотел... Конфеты. Помнишь, когда ты пришел, там, в прошлом, у тебя была пачка в руках, открытая. Но перед тем, как я использовал гранату, упаковка конфет была в этой комнате, на столе. Целая. Так вот... Когда я перенесся в прошлое, я взял ее. Прошел в твой кабинет, рассыпал. И в коридоре тоже, по дороге к классу. 

Он может сказать: «Я-мелкий не справлялся сам», — но это и так понятно.

Хибари тоже нашлось бы, что рассказать, но вместо этого он говорит:

— Ты повзрослел.

Гокудера смотрит на него с недоумением, и Хибари подбородком указывает на кошку: 

— Она больше тебя не царапает. 

Ури довольно перекатывается на спину и привычно подставляет пушистое брюшко под гладящую ее руку в перстнях. Гокудера смеется и загоняет ее в коробочку. Встает, довольно потягивается — ни дать ни взять его кошка — и направляется в спальню, расстегивая рубашку. Хибари идет следом — приглашение ему не нужно. 

На шее у Гокудеры амулеты на шнурках. Редкое дело — сейчас он их носит только изредка, когда ему нужна дополнительная удача. 

Это не из-за Виттарио, конечно. 

Есть в нем сегодня что-то непривычное, думает Хибари, аккуратно расстегивая пуговицы на манжетах. Уверенность? Спокойствие, пожалуй. Гокудера, уже совсем раздетый, подтягивает его к себе за талию и целует. От него по-прежнему пахнет слишком резкой, на вкус Хибари, туалетной водой в смеси с сигаретным дымом, но как от этого запаха кроет, кто бы знал. Он запускает руку в отросшие волосы на затылке, спускается по шее, вниз, не удержавшись, надавливает ладонью между лопаток, прижимая его еще ближе. Свет фар припозднившегося мотороллера бросает по комнате пятна света, сбивая напряжение. 

Гокудера отстраняется, дышит тяжело, приоткрыв припухшие губы, и рука непроизвольно тянется к ним — провести, надавливая, подушечкой большого пальца по нижней, почувствовать сбитое дыхание. Гокудера коротким, лакающим движением трогает палец языком, будто пробуя его на вкус. Хибари слишком хорошо помнит, как это ощущается на члене, но сегодня он хочет не этого.

Он валит Гокудеру на кровать, проводит рукой по его по спине, от копчика вверх, до шеи, слегка надавливает; раздвигает коленом ноги. Торопливо раскатывает презерватив по члену, наваливается сверху, входит резким движением. Гокудера недовольно шипит и выгибается. Хибари трется о шею лбом, щекой, подцепляет шнурки зубами, стягивая их ниже, раздвигает языком и целует выступающий, влажный от испарины позвонок. Накрывает ладони Гокудеры своими, переплетая пальцы, сжимает их так, что больно впиваются перстни. Фиксирует его — ладонями, губами на шее, всем собой. Он не хочет причинить ему боль, хотя, возможно, причиняет.

Он хочет чувствовать его. Убедиться, что он здесь, на месте, и ничего не произошло. В тишине комнаты слышно только их тяжелое дыхание и стук крови в ушах. 

Гокудера шевелит бедрами, приноравливаясь к неудобной позе, и Хибари осторожно начинает двигаться, неглубоко, частыми мелкими толчками. Он сбивается с ритма, когда Гокудера вскрикивает коротко и начинает сбитым голосом частить ругательства на итальянском. Запоздалый страх уходит, развеивается, и Хибари, морщась, тянется затекшей рукой к напряженному бедру Гокудеры, гладит, пока покалывание в занемевших пальцах не проходит и не возвращается возможность ощущать мелкую дрожь мышц. Тряхнув кистью, плотно обхватывает член, позволяя Гокудере толкаться в кулак, и отпускает себя окончательно.

Позже Гокудера засыпает, закидывая на него руки-ноги, Хибари привычно выворачивается, даже не разбудив его. Сон не идет.

Когда он остановился у стены, покрытой граффити, никакой бабочки там не было. 

Так что пришлось купить баллончик с краской и снова вернуться. Это не Намимори, успокаивал себя он, быстрыми движениями рисуя бабочку. Такую, задумавшись, царапал Гокудера на всех подвернувшихся поверхностях: бумаге, песке, пыльной столешнице. Два больших нижних крыла, маленькие верхние, торчащие в разные стороны усы, туловище с сильным наклоном влево.

Где начинается эта история? 

Там, где мелкий он идет по дорожке из конфет? 

Там, где взрослый рисует бабочку, которую подсмотрел у Гокудеры? 

Там, где взрослый Гокудера выбирает место, ориентируясь на нарисованную им бабочку? 

Или там, где Гокудера решает рассыпать в прошлом конфеты?

Был ли этот мир таким изначально, или они своими действиями создали его, подгоняя под обрывки фактов?

Гокудера подкатывается ему под бок и снова закидывает на него руку. На этот раз Хибари ее не убирает, закрывает глаза и позволяет ставшему привычным за годы теплу рядом унести его в дрему.

Он вряд ли найдет ответы на свои вопросы, да и так ли они важны? Ведь у него по-прежнему нет желания проверять, как там в будущем. 

Он знает — там все как надо.


End file.
